


Who’s Gonna Drive You Home?

by Valentine96



Category: Achele, Glee
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 17:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17791295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine96/pseuds/Valentine96
Summary: Valentine’s Day is approaching and Quinn just wants Rachel to be happy. So she comes up with a plan to make sure Rachel has the perfect Valentine’s, even if she doesn’t belong to her.





	Who’s Gonna Drive You Home?

**Author's Note:**

> One-Shot
> 
> I don’t own anything to do with glee, so I don’t own any of the characters etc. This is just for fun :)
> 
> Inspired by the great Somg Drive by The Cars.

Quinn would be lying if she said she didn’t have some kind of crush on Rachel. She can’t really explain what It is. She can admit when girls are attractive but she isn’t a lesbian. She just knows that she cares about Rachel and only wants the best for her. Ever since Quinn’s car accident they have become rather closed. They have become friends, not best friends, but friends. Quinn’s friendship with Rachel is different than her friendship with anyone else. She drives her home after school everyday and they share a hug when they part. Quinn doesn’t do that with anyone else. She’s not exactly an open book. She likes to keep to herself, but when she’s with Rachel , she feels like she can open up to her. There is trust between them these days.

Of course Valentine’s Day is approaching and Quinn is once again on her own. She walks the corridors and sees so many couples walk past her. One of them couples is Rachel and Finn. Yes, it isn’t exactly what Quinn is wants to see but she does want Rachel to be happy. Is Rachel happy though? She does see her and Finn argue a lot in the corridor at school. Maybe she deserves someone better, someone like herself. No that’s stupid, Rachel doesn’t even see her that way or any girl that way.

Quinn is sitting in her car waiting for Rachel to get in. She sees her and Finn walking out the school together, holding hands. Then they kiss and walk away from each other. Rachel is approaching her car. Rachel greets her with a smile “Hey Quinn” “Hi Rachel.” It’s 5 minutes of silence before Quinn asks “Are you happy?” “What?” replies Rachel. “Are you happy?” Quinn repeats. “You know, with Finn. Does he make you happy?” “Oh, yes he does. I mean he can be annoying sometimes and maybe he doesn’t think about my needs as much I would like him too. But I love him. Why?” says Rachel. “I just.. I don’t know. Valentine’s Day is coming up and I just wanted to make sure you were with who you truly wanted to be with on that day. I just want you to be happy, you know?” Quinn replies. She continues “sorry, I’m just overthinking everything. Trying to take my mind off the fact I’ll be alone on that day.” She says while laughing sarcastically.” “Awww Quinn. You’ll find someone, you’re the prettiest girl I know remember?” “Well you must not know many girls then.” It goes silent for a minute and then Rachel decides to turn up the radio. Drive by The Cars is playing. She turns it up a bit more. “Aww I love this song.” She says. “Me too.” They both just sit in silence listening to the song.

‘You can't go on   
Thinking nothing's wrong                   
Who's gonna drive you home tonight’

‘Who's gonna pick you up                    
When you fall                                  
Who's gonna hang it up                     
When you call                                   
Who's gonna pay attention                     
To your dreams                                
Who's gonna plug their ears              
When you scream’

The song is starting to just depress Quinn. It’s really making her think about Rachel and how much she would actually love to spend Valentine’s Day with her. She knows that will never happen. It’s just a dream.

They both arrive at Rachel’s house. “Well, I’ll see you on Monday. Thanks for the lift Quinn.” Rachel says. Quinn laughs. “Rachel you don’t need to thank me every single time remember? Have a good weekend.” They both then hug and suddenly Quinn doesn’t want to let go but she has to. Why is she suddenly feeling like this? Her heart is beating so fast too. Maybe her feelings are stronger than she thought. It does make sense, because her heart does not beat like this when she is around anyone else. Rachel gets out of the car and heads to her house, making sure to glance back at Quinn and wave.

It’s Monday, Valentine’s Day is on Friday. What a great week this will be Quinn thinks. She will have to suffer seeing everyone else happy and in love. It’s a normal feeling, no one wants to be alone on Valentine’s Day. Last year she had Finn and before that Puck. She walks in to the toilets and hears someone crying. That sounds a lot like.. “Rachel?” She calls out. “Yes, it’s me Quinn.” Rachel replies. “What’s wrong?” Quinn asks. Rachel slowly opens her stall door and she just looks so sad. She’s been crying for ages Quinn thinks. “Awww Rachel!” Quinn rushes up to her and gives her a tight hug. “Finn broke up with me” Rachel says in a small quite tone. “He what!? Why!?” Quinn says, while trying not to let her anger get the best of her. “He said something about needing more time to himself and not being able to keep up with the demands of our relationship. I don’t know.” Rachel says and starts crying all over again. Quinn just keeps hugging her. “You know what Rachel? I’m sorry but he’s an idiot for breaking up with you. Before Valentine’s Day aswell! Who does that!? He’s a jerk if you ask me!” Quinn says furiously. “Quinn” Rachel whined. “I’m sorry but you need to hear it. I could see myself he wasn’t paying enough attention to you, you deserve much better.” Quinn says. “But I love him” Rachel says. “I know I know, but we will get you through this okay?”

The rest of the day Quinn just keeps to herself. She was hoping to see Finn but she’s starting to think he hasn’t came into school today at all. He must of knew I was gonna lash out at him Quinn thinks. She then spots Rachel leaning against her locker. She’s watching a young couple exchange gifts. Quinn can see the hurt in Rachel’s eyes and how much she wants that. Rachel then walks away. Hmm I’ve an idea, Quinn thinks to herself. Her thoughts are interrupted when Finn comes round the corner. She gets ready to unleash her anger but before she does so he says “I know I know! Your angry I messed up wit Rachel and I’m sorry! I regret what I did, I was just having a terrible day and took it at on her. Valentines is coming up and I don’t want her to be alone. I really do love her and I want her back. Soo will you help me?” “Me, help you? No don’t think so. You really hurt her.” Quinn says. “I know I know and I regret that! I shouldn’t have done what I done but please I love her and I want her back. I want to make it up to her, you like her best friend aren’t you? You’d know what she would like.” Finn says. “Well I do have an idea I suppose that will cheer her up.” Quinn replies.                      
  She doesn’t know why she agrees to help Finn, maybe because deep down she knows Rachel still wants to be with him. That will make her happy right? I would never have a shot anyway she thinks.

The next day, Rachel is heading to her locker in the morning to grab some books. She doesn’t feel much better today. She hasn’t heard from Finn since he broke up with her. Typical she thinks. She then opens her locker and sees a red rose and a card sitting in it.

To Rachel                                         
You’ve been upset recently and I’m sorry about that. I want to cheer you up and make sure you have a great valentines!  
From …….

Weird Rachel thinks. It couldn’t possibly be Finn could it? He doesn’t really give her surprise gifts but then again the card did have an apology on it. Anyway, she doesn’t want to get distracted so she grabs her books and heads to class.  Later on that day, Rachel is back at her locker and this time when she opens it, there’s a packet of vegan cookies. Okay so whoever this is , is capable of breaking into my locker anyway she thinks. She grabs the cookies anyway and as usual heads to the parking lot where Quinn will be waiting for her. Rachel has to admit, even when she was with Finn, the end of school was always her favourite part of the day. She just enjoys Quinn’s company so much, there’s no one like her really. She gets into Quinn’s car.   
“So either Finn wants me back or I’ve a secret admirer who knows how to break into lockers.” Rachel says quickly. “Hello to you to Rachel.” Quinn says with a small laugh. She continues “secret admirer then?” “Well it’s mostly likely Finn isn’t it? He’s the only other person that knows the combination to my locker.” Rachel says. “Oh is he, I see.” Quinn replies with a grin. She adds “Well lucky you, at least someone is paying attention to you. Not Finn I hope.” “Probably someone worse, I’d only want it to be Finn. I hope it is, I miss him so much.” Rachel says. Quinn feels a bit hurt hearing this, is she worse than Finn she thinks? The drive home is silent, but not awkward.                                 

When they arrive at Rachel’s, Rachel asks “Hey you wanna come in and watch a movie or something?” Quinn is surprised, she’s so used to just driving Rachel home and then heading home herself. Of course she isn’t going to say no. “Yeah sure, id like that.” She replies.

The next day Rachel is heading to her locker , she’s looking forward to what will be in it this time. When she opens it, it’s a bear with a note saying -                    

I can’t stop thinking about you. I get nervous when your around. I want you to be so happy and I want to be the person to make you happy.

This makes Rachel smile. So cute , she thinks to herself. She then sees Finn at the end of the corridor and they both smile at each other then walk on. She then walks into Quinn. “Oh hey! Heading to class?” Rachel asks. Yeah, walk with me?” Quinn says back. Quinn can see how much more happy Rachel is already. The plan is working she thinks. Quinn sends Finn a text -

Rachel has just got the bear and tomorrow she will get the cd I made for her, she will like it trust me. Also tomorrow night your picking her up at her house at 7 okay? Then that’s the plan over, have fun.                            
Suppose getting a couple back together on Valentine’s Day is a good deed to do Quinn thinks, plus she’s nothing better to do and no one to see. Well she wishes she could see Rachel all the time but she knows that’s impossible.

It’s Valentine’s Day and in Rachel’s locker is a Cd with a note saying –

These are songs that I know you love and remind me of you. I’ll pick you up at 7, at your place. I love you x

It’s definitely Finn now Rachel thinks. If it was a secret admirer , no way would they be brave enough to pick her up outside her own house. Plus not many people know where she lives anyway. Finn wants me back! Finn wants me back! She thinks. She is bouncing the rest of the day and can’t wait to go home to plan her outfit and get Finn back. He hurt her but all this really makes up for it.                                                  

 The school day is over and she’s jogging over to Quinn’s car. “Hey!” Rachel says excitedly. “Hey Rachel” Quinn says with a smile. They have general conversation on the way to Rachel’s house. Quinn feels sad now. This is it she thinks. Tonight Rachel will get back together with Finn and I will have to mope around watching them be happy together. But Rachel will be happy, that’s all that matters. They come to a stop and Quinn says “Happy Valentine’s Day Rachel, hope you have a good night whatever you get up to.” “Thanks Quinn, you too.” She then leans over and hugs Quinn. “Bye.”   
Rachel says then gets out of the car. Quinn watches her walk the whole way until she’s in the house then she drives off.

It’s 7 o clock and Rachel is all ready to go. She’s so nervous for some reason. The doorbell rings. Suddenly she’s scared. What if it’s not finn but someone else? She will be notified she thinks. She opens the door and see Finn standing there with a bunch of flowers in his hand.   
“Yay! I knew it was you!” Rachel shouts while jumping up and down. She then jumps at him and hugs him. “You liked my gifts then?” Finn asks. “Yes I love them! Thank you so much.” Rachel says.   
“Your welcome. Rachel I’m so sorry for what I done, I wasn’t thinking clearly that day and I’m sorry. I love you. Will you take me back?.” Finn asks.           
 “Yes yes of course!” Rachel says.       
 “Well.. let’s head to dinner then.” Finn says while putting his hand out. She takes his hand and walks to his car with him. They both got into his car.            
“Hey can I put the cd in that you made for me?” Rachel asks. Finn feels a bit nervous because he knows Quinn made the cd but he doesn’t have a clue what songs she put on. He trusts that Quinn knows what Rachel likes though.         
 “Yeah sure go ahead” he says. Barbra Streisand comes on. Yes he thinks, perfect. He feels really confident now. “So did you eat all your biscuits?” Finn asks. Biscuits? Rachel thinks. Why would he call them biscuits and not cookies? She ignores it anyway. “Yeah lovely thanks.” She says back. “And you like the flowers?” Finn asks. Flowers she thinks? There was one rose, she’s calling him out. “You got me a rose Finn, remember?” She says. “Rose! Yes yes I did, sorry busy week.” He says back. Stupid stupid Finn thinks to himself. That was too close, I should of paid more attention when Quinn was telling me what she got Rachel. I’ll have to stop talking now, I don’t want to give myself away.                                         
    “Finn?” Rachel asks.                          
“Yes Rachel?” Finn answers.              
  “Just making sure you haven’t a concussion from football or anything but , you know the bear you got me? What colour was it?” Rachel asks.               Shit shit! Finn thinks. He really doesn’t have a clue. “Umm.. it was.. umm, brown…” Finn replies nervously.          
He’s right Rachel thinks, it was brown.

She’s just being silly then but she has to be sure, because something still feels a bit off. “And the first note you wrote me, what did it say?” Rachel asks.            
What is this, 20 questions!? Finn thinks to himself. “Look Rachel I don’t know, I’ve so much going in this week, I’m not going to remember things I wrote.”    
“You would remember that Finn would you not? I mean it was only like 3 days ago. Are you sure your okay?” Rachel asks. “Yes yes I’m fine. Just enough with the questions okay? Feels like I’m being interrogated.” Finn replies.                
Rachel picks up on the slight annoyance in Finns voice that time. He was super happy a minute ago she thinks. “Okay I won’t ask anymore.” She says. Just then Just then Drive by The Cars comes on.<

‘Who's gonna tell you when                 
It's too late                                    
Who's gonna tell you things               
Aren't so great’

Wait a minute Rachel thinks..

‘You can't go on                              
Thinking nothing's wrong                   
Who's gonna drive you home tonight’

‘Who's gonna pick you up                  
When you fall                                   
Who's gonna hang it up                    
When you call                                  
Who's gonna pay attention                     
To your dreams                                 
Who's gonna plug their ears              
When you scream’

She’s pretty sure Finn doesn’t know this song. She decides to test him. “Aww I love this song by Foreigner.” She says. “Yeah Foreigner are great!”Finn replies.

‘You can't go on                             
Thinking nothing's wrong                  
Who's gonna drive you home tonight’

Oh. My. God. Rachel thinks. What is this? She’s really confused , plus only one other person knows that song. That means that.. oh no , it couldn’t be.   “Finn, stop the car please.” Rachel says. “Okay, what’s wrong?” Finn asks.      
“You! You liar! You.. you didn’t give me these gifts! Someone else did and your just taking the credit!”                       
“Wait Rachel, let me explain!” Finn pleads.

“No I’m leaving.” Rachel says and gets out of the car. She starts running down the path before Finn has time to come after her.

Quinn is sitting watching tv, while in her pyjamas. What a great Valentine’s Day she thinks to herself.. not! This sucks she thinks. It’s coming up to 8 o clock, Finn and Rachel will be digging into their starters right about now she thinks. What a lovely thought. Just then there’s a knock on her door. Who the hell can that be? She thinks. She slowly approaches the door and then opens it to find Rachel standing on her porch, tears in her eyes.

“Rachel.. what? Where’s Finn? Why are you..?”                                               “It was you, wasn’t it?” Rachel asks.    
“No idea what your talking about.” Quinn replies.

“Just admit it Quinn! I’m not stupid I know it was you who helped Finn try and win me back! Why would you do that? You said he was a jerk!” Rachel says.   
“Yes he is! But he makes you happy and that’s all I want for you.” Quinn says.  
“But why? I never asked this but why are you so desperate for me to be happy?” Rachel asks.                                   “Your my friend, I want what’s best for you.” Quinn says.

“No no, there’s more to it than that. I mean Finn is capable of of giving me surprises gifts himself, you wouldn’t want to help him if you thought he was a jerk. I mean you went through so much effort, you bought me things and you even made me a cd. It’s so thoughtful and it was more than Finn had ever done for me. I mean I was surprised when I realised it wasn’t him the whole time.” Rachel says.

“Yeah well he clearly doesn’t love you as much as I do.” Quinn says slowly. She then realises what she just said.

“Wait, I mean..”

Rachel’s face is in complete shock. “You.. you.. love.. me?” Rachel asks. Just about getting the words out.

There’s a lump now in Quinn’s throat.

“Yeah I mean as a friend.. you know.. I love you .. as a friend.” Quinn says unconvincingly.                             There’s silence for a while minute then Rachel says “ohh.. ohh my god. It all makes sense now doesn’t it? The gifts, the cd, paying attention to me, the drives home. None of my other friends do that for me, not even Finn.” Rachel says.  
Quinn is fighting a losing battle here, she may aswell come clean. “Yeah..” she says. “Okay okay, your right. I love you okay but I couldn’t tell you because you were always with Finn and you seemed happy. I didn’t want to ruin that for you. Plus I’d never have a shot with you.” Quinn says. She’s starting to cry now.

“What makes you think.. you would never have.. a shot?” Rachel says nervously.                                 “Because.. wait what?” Quinn asks.

“I mean your right I was always with Finn but I always seemed to be thinking of you. I always look forward to the end of school day because I know I’d be getting in your car and spending time with you. Even if it only is for 15 minutes. Every minute counted for me. I just know that I always want to be around you. No one gives me attention the way you do. To be honest I don’t know how I didn’t catch on before that you love me, because it’s so clear now when I think about it now.” Rachel says.

Quinn doesn’t know what to say to this, so she just says quiet.

“Finn thought The Cars were Foreigner by the way.” Rachel says while laughing, lightening the mood.                
“Seriously?” Quinn asks laughing.      
“Yeah I know! That song always reminds me of you.” Rachel says.

They both stand and look at each other, the tears now gone from their eyes.   
“Sooo what happens now..?” Quinn asks.   
“Well it’s only half 8, how about we go for a drive and see were the night takes us? It is Valentine’s Day after all, your supposed to spend it with the person you love, right?” Rachel says.                
Quinn’s heart swells. “Yeah, that’s right.” She chokes out.

She puts her hand out and Rachel grabs it. “Let’s go then” Quinn says.

“Quinn?” Rachel asks.

“Yes Rachel?” Quinn asks back.

“You’ll always drive me home, won’t you?”

“Always” Quinn replies with a smile.


End file.
